What You Did
by Heerorelena
Summary: Caught in a love trianlge, who will win Inuyasha, Kagome or Kikyo? [KikyoXInuyashaXKagome Love Triangle][Miroku and Sango]
1. Prologue: Back to School Again

Hehe...another love triangle between Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome. Don't you guys just love me? XD Just had the greatest idea, and couldn't just leave it there, so here it is. Okay, first of all, I'd like to make something clear. The setting is in modern time (no duh) LoL, and all the characters attend an Academy High School (something like that), just so you guys don't get confuse. And I guess thats about all. Enjoy the fic! XD

* * *

**Summary: **Kagome and Kikyo are the best of friends since forever! But when Kikyo senses a spark between Kagome and Inuyasha, she goes into match-maker mode! Sure, Kagome and Inuyasha are getting off just great...but what about these feelings that Kikyo is slowly devolping for Inuyasha? ..:An Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome love triangle, with a little bit of Miroku and Sango:..

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Inuyasha...but I don't so, boo-hoo.**  
**

* * *

**Prologue - Back to School again**

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha pull the blanket over his head and rolled over to face the wall, the stupid sun was beginning to hurt his eyes.

"Inuyasha!"

The voice was a lot louder this time, and to add to that, two hands grab him by the shoulder and began shaking him violently. He let out a low moan.

"INUYASHA!"

With his sensitive hearing, Inuyasha nearly jumped, but that was impossible because he was lying down. He just sat up very suddenly, so suddenly that made Rin fall back a few steps. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and look at the blurry figure before him. Slowly and very slowly, he was able to make out the person. It was Rin.

Rin was an orphan that Sesshoumaru adopted. He was on his way to pick up Inuyasha from school when he found her sobbing quietly at one street corner. He never asked her why she was crying, why she was alone and where her parents was, he just simply took her back to his home. Care for here until she was better. Rin seemed to have some bruises and beating marks when Sesshoumaru found her, but being Sesshouamru, he never question her. He just care for her, like she was his own flesh and blood. And when Inuyasha asked him why, he would say that Inuyasha won't understand, and even to this day, when Inuyasha is starting his senior year at High School, he still didn't understand.

Four years ago, Rin would be extremely quiet, she never talked much. Only to Sesshoumaru. But after four years of being adopted and living with the two brother, Rin had gotten a lot friendlier, with everyone. Inuyasha Included.

Rin was ten when she was adopted into the family, and she was adopted as Sesshoumaru's little sister, and since Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru's blood brother, Rin is now Inuyasha's adopted little sister as well. He was only about four years apart from her, and today is the day Rin begin High School. Rin's first year will be Inuyasha's last.

"Morning Inuyasha," she said cheerfully. Inuyasha murmured something back.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru will be giving us a ride today and school will be starting in..." Rin look at her watch, "it'll start in like half an hour!"

Inuyasha blew off the covers and ran for the bathroom. Shit! It's the first day and I've got half an hour to get ready! They'll be so pissed off if I didn't show up on time. I'd hate to feel the wrath of a pissed off Sango.

Rin watch Inuyasha rushed out of his room and giggled to herself. Ah, he's so funny when he's in such a rush. Next time, I'll give him fifteen minutes.

The best way to start the day is to be amused and right now, Rin is quite amused. Inuyasha always made sure of that, though he probably doesn't know it.

Hoping down the great staircase, Rin made her way to the kitchen, where breakfast and Sesshoumaru sat waiting for her, and Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was in his white business suit, reading the morning paper. He managed to say, "Good morning, Rin," when Rin sat down directly opposite of him. His voice was calm and cool as usual. And when Rin reply to his greeting cheerfully, he asked her why she was so cheerful. She told him about Inuyasha. He said nothing back, but Rin was sure he was chuckling quietly to himself behind his papers.

Being one of the richest man in the world, Sesshoumaru was extremely strict, he acts more like a father than an older brother. But Rin was fond of him, but can't say the same for Inuyasha. The two would fight...a lot. Almost everyday, but as Inuyasha got older he spends less time at home and more time at school and with his friends. But the two hardly get a chance to fight anymore; Inuyasha is too busy trying to pass his class, Sesshoumaru, too busy with the many business that the family own.

When their father passed away, he left businesses and companies to Sesshoumaru and when their mothers passed away a few years later, Sesshoumaru was left to be in charge of the family. Although him and Inuyasha had different mothers, he was still in charge of the family.

Their father was a very successful business-man, he married the daughter of a wealthy family and had Sesshouamru, she soon passed away and he re-married. This time to a woman of a lower class, and Inuyasha was two when his father passed away, he was six when his mother left him. Sesshoumaru was more fortunate, because in Inuyasha's opinion, Sesshoumaru have more time to get to know their father. The story behind Sesshoumaru's mother's death was a complete mystery. A mystery that Sesshoumaru decided to leave it un-resolve.

The three lived in a mansion off a quiet little neighborhood. Trying to avoid as much publicity as they can, especially Sesshoumaru. Being the rich, powerful and amazingly talented man that he is.

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha came down for breakfast. His long silvery hair soaking wet with water. Sesshoumaru didn't even look up from his newspaper. Both Rin and Inuyasha finished breakfast within the next five minutes. Sesshoumaru was already waiting in the car for them.

Inuyasha got in the front seat and glare at Sesshoumaru, although Sesshoumaru did not seem to notice. If it weren't for Sesshoumaru, he would be driving his own car.

Just a few months back, when Inuyasha turned seventeen and was able to drive, he took one of the many cars that Sesshoumaru own and went cruising down the highway with it. That is until he lost control of the car and ram into another car. Sesshoumaru was furious. He took away Inuyasha's license and refuse to give it back to Inuyasha until he was at least eighteen. Inuyasha took an understanding that Sesshoumaru didn't want any more of his cars to be crashed. What? He was only a beginner, jeez, Sesshoumaru needs to cut him some slack. Actually, Sesshoumaru needs to cut him _a lot_ of slack. But hey, the more you fight and dislike one another, the more you love one another, right? Wrong!

Sesshoumaru drove along the busy road, remaining silent, leaving Inuyasha to talk to Rin. Inuyasha never talked to Sesshoumaru much anyway. And after several minutes, he came to a stop in front of a huge building. It looked more like a small castle, with its many windows, huge front doors and big open yard in the front. It was at least five stories high.

Sesshoumaru was too lazy to pull into the parking lot so he just drop them on the street across from the school and drove off down the wide road, muttering "have a good year," to both Rin and Inuyasha. It was hardly audible, but Inuyasha had herd him.

Inuyasha and Rin walk across the street and into the front lot of the school. Normally it'd be empty, but since today is the first day of a new school year it was filled with students. And to be exact, it was full of nine graders. All the others students have been here before and they know where to go. The school would've send them letters over the summer and notify them what classes they have, what their room number is and who they have to share the room with. It's pretty much clear.

Inuyasha had been to the school three years already, so he knows the routine.

As they made their way through all the nine graders, Rin was greeted by two other students. Inuyasha recognize those two boys. One was Kahoku, Sango's brother, a really quiet kid. And the other one was all too familiar. Shippo. The annoying little brat who doesn't know how to show respects to the elders.

Rin went off with Shippo and Kohaku, Inuyasha made his way to the cafeteria. Walking into the big open doors of the cafeteria, he was greeted by the soft scent of cinnamon buns and sweet English muffins. The room was filled with big, long rectangular tables and gigantic open windows on all sides of the walls. Moving his gaze to a table at the opposite end from where he was standing, Inuyasha spotted the all too-familiar faces.

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? In the middle? Let me know in your reviews, and I think this will be the best fanfic I've ever written yet! I mean look at all the descriptions! Seriously, I mean normally, I'd be too lazy for all that stuffs and just get to the point. Thats why my other fic is like, _not as good. _Anyways, reviews anyone? XD  



	2. I: Sensing a Spark

Okay, first of all, I'd like to say a quick thank yous to all of you darlings that tok your time to review, it means a lot to me. Thanks a bunch! Smoochies to you all! And here's the second chapter! And seriously, this chapter just like wrote itself! I've just spent like what, 2 hours on this. It's a new record for me, usually it'd be a week. But I guess you guys are lucky. XD Anyways...enjoy the fic! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them.**

* * *

**

**Chapter I - Sensing a Spark**

Kikyo pull out a chair and allow herself to sit on the almost comfy chair. Letting out a sigh, she look up to see Kagome sitting down across from her. It's early so the cafeteria is still empty. Kagome looked just as tired as she does. It's not a surprise. Both Kikyo and Kagome had the first two classes together. First day and already they have tons of homework. English and Biology is a pain to have in the morning.

"So where is everyone?" Kagome asked, looking around at the empty cafeteria.

"Don't know, I'd think Inuyasha and Kouga would be here by now," Kikyo answer back. Inuyasha and Kouga had Biology with them, the class got dismissed early. _Wonder where they are..._ Kikyo wondered to herself, although she had the distinct feeling that the two of them are off in some part f the school, arguing about something. They always fight, mostly in their dorm room since they can't publicly fight in the presence of a teacher or fellow students.

They did not have to wait long before Sango and Miroku came and join them. Sango had hair hair up and looked slightly annoyed. Miroku seemed to be enjoying himself. Both sat down on either side of Kikyo.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome look at Sango's irritated face and had a strong feeling that she already knows the answer. Things around here are so predictable.

Miroku gad been in love with Sango ever since their first year. And he doesn't try to hide his feelings for her. Sango n the other hand, doesn't seem to be interested. It has a lot to do with Miroku flirting with almost every girl that he could lay his eyes on. He had asked Sango every chance he get to go out with him, but she always refused. Saying that he "flirts" way too much with other girls. He even went out of his way and dated other girls, as an attempt to make Sango jealous. Which is slowly having an effect because Sango seemed to have "soften" around him. But Miroku's relationship with other girls don't seem to last very long. He is still very much in love with Sango. He even announce to her one day that he will marry her, no matter what it takes. Sango thought it was sweet of him but said she has dreams too. Miroku doesn't seem to realize Sango's rejection and continue to say that tomorrow is another day and he shall try again.

They started off as hating one another, well, only Sango since Miroku was head-over-heels in love with her. After years of having every single class together, they became good friends. But Miroku's old habit is still within him. He likes to grope her every chance he gets. No matter how many times he was slapped, punched, and kicked, he still does it. Sango's a very athletic person, so one can imagine how hard she hits. But Miroku seems to be very stubborn with these things.

"Ask _him_!" Sango pointed at Miroku, who was smiling nervously.

"Oh," Kagome said. "Hee hee, forget I ask."

"Anyone else here hungry?" Miroku broke in.

"I'm starving," Kikyo said.

"Me too," Sango put in, completely forgot the fact that she was angry at Miroku just a second before. Her hungry stmach made her forgot.

"Alright, lets go get some food!" Miroku said happily.

"Actually, I'm gonna sit here and wait,"

"But Kagome, why? Sango was already standing up.

"Well, just in case Inuyasha and Kouga show up, they'll know where to sit and besides the cafe is gonna be full soon, so I'll save us seats," Kagome explained and smile at the three.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense, we'll be back soon Kagome," Sango wave at Kagome before heading off with Kikyo and Miroku.

The three came back several minutes later, sitting at the table were the bored looking Inuyasha and Kagome, waiting patiently for them.

"Geez, are you guys _that _hungry? That only took like forever!"

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha," Miroku said. He put down his pizza and took a seat next to Inuyasha. Kikyo and Sango followed him and both girls sat down.

"Is there a day where you don't whine about anything at all?" Sango said jokingly and Inuyasha "Fed"-ed. "Oh, and where's Kouga? It's kinda quiet in here without you two going at it."

Inuyasha shot Sango a look, "He's off with his girlfriend."

"Ayame?"

"No duh!"

Kagome poke Inuyasha's side with her elbow. "Stop being so rude Inuyasha! Especially to me!"

"Well, its obvious, isn't it? They've been going out for how long now?"

Ayame is in the 11th grade, she and Kouga started dating since the previous year. Ayame has such a crush on Kouga that she began "stalking" him. Always seems to be where he was. Kouga was too busy chasing after Kagome that he didn't even know that he has a stalker. But after the millionth time of being rejected by Kagome, he finally take notice in Ayame. He began dating her when he realized how much she reminded him of Kagome. Knowing that he didn't want to ruin a good friendship with Kagome, he moved on and began treating Ayame right. Found out that she wasn't _that _bad. He enjoyed her company, and Ayame was satisfy with that. But no matter how much they seem to like one another, never a day went by when they don't get into some kind of argument. Usually lasts for about ten minutes and then it was like nothing has ever happen. It's almost been a year since the two stubborn hot-heads began dating.

Kagome sighed in defeat." Okay, I give up. Inuyasha you are impossible."

Kikyo stared at the two, was there a hint of flirtation in Kagome's voice?

"Anyway, I'm hungry. Inuyasha, lets get something to eat." Kagome stood up and without waiting for Inuyasha's reply, grab him by his arm and drag him over to the long line of students waiting to get lunch.

The line was long alright, it seems that during the time that they spent _talking_ the line just develops and more and more peoples join in. After a super long time of waiting in line, it was finally their turn to get their food.

Kagome grab a tray and look at the selection on foods before her. There's so many choices! Inuyasha went ahead of Kagome and grab a plate of spaghetti.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at the foods, or are you going to actually get some?" Kagome snap out of her fantasy, that Inuyasha. Always have to ruin my moment.

"I'm deciding!" she hot at him, "there's so many choices!"

"Well, there are just a few that you actually eat," Inuyasha said warily.

Kagome look thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Thats true...but half of these things I've never had before."

"So?"

"What do you mean, "so"?"

"I mean hurry up!"

Kagome turn her attention back to the variety of foods. "What's your hurry, we still have like an hour left."

"I'm hungry and I want to eat!"

For the second time within that hour, Kagome let out a sigh of defeat. Inuyasha, what a pig.

"Okay, fine then. Geez Inuyasha."

She proceed to look at the foods and finally making up her mind, her hand went for the delicious serving of lasagna, and a small side serving of salad to go with it. Picking up her tray of food, Kagome was ready to go when she spotted a strawberry cup-cake out of the corner of her eye. Remembering just how much she loved the taste of the cafeteria's cup-cake, her hand immediately dive for it. At the same time, Inuyasha's hand was reaching for the same cup-cake. It was the last one, he must have it! Both Kagome's and Inuyasha's hand made contact. Looking at who was going after the one remaining cup-cake, they turn and face one another. In a dream, they stared into each other's eyes and stayed like that until the sounds of their surrounding brought them back to reality. Kagome and Inuyasha pull back their hand and look away awkwardly.

"Thanks,"

They both turn to look at the owner of the voice. It was Kikyo. She was standing in the small space between the two of them, holding the strawberry cup-cake in her hand with a satisfy smile on her face.

"Hey! That's mine!" Inuyasha screamed at Kikyo.

"Nope. Mine now." Kikyo gave both Inuyasha and Kagome a mysterious grin. Taking bite out of the cup-cake, Kikyo walk off. Leaving the fuming Inuyasha and surprised Kagome behind.

Kikyo returned to their table. Miroku had found his place beside Sango. They seem to be talking happily to one another. And on the other side of the table, sat a certain red-head and handsome teenager.

Kouga was stuffing his face with a burger and Ayame was sipping quietly on her drink. Ayame look up when she noticed Kikyo sitting down, Kouga didn't even look up.

"Hey guys," Kikyo smile at the two, trying her hardest not to laugh at Kouga's stuffed up face.

Kouga look up at Kikyo and muttered something that Kikyo did not catch.

"He means to say hi," Ayame put in quickly, trying not to laugh herself.

Sango laugh and Kikyo join in. Miroku sees this as an opportunity to grope Sango, but finding it difficult since she was sitting down. He gave up and join in the laughter, making some jokes about Kouga.

Kagome and Inuyasha soon joined them. Kouga had managed to finish most of his burger and had open his mouth to say something to Inuyasha but Inuyasha held up his fork. As if using it for a weapon to defend himself against Kouga.

"Not now, I'm hungry right now so I'm gonna eat so don't bother me. When I'm done, I'll be glad to take you on." Inuyasha dig up some spaghetti and slurp on them loudly.

Kouga stared at Inuyasha in shock. This is new. But he shook himself off of it and continue on with his delicious burger.

"Fine with me, mutt-face."

Inuyasha slurped on his spaghetti once again, this time Sango turned to Inuyasha and shot him one of her glares. Inuyasha swallow the spaghetti in his mouth with a gulp.

"What?" he ask innocently, Kouga snorted but wasn't going to make a comment. But he was very tempted to.

"You -- "Sango was cut off by a loud beeping sound. A signal that some very important announcements are going to be made.

The cafeteria slowly quiet down. There was a moment of silence, then a voice came on the P.A. and spoke in a deep and calm voice.

"Good afternoon students," it was a woman's voice. "Once again, I'd like to welcome you all back to the Shikon no Tama Academy High School. And to all the newcomers, welcome. I'm quite sure that some of you are very much aware of what will be taken place later on this afternoon." She paused, knowing that some chattering will take place, then continue, "It is a tradition at our school to give you students a Welcome-back-to-School Dance." Once again, she paused. The noise level in the cafeteria suddenly grew, then it drop. "The dance shall be held in our Dance Room, just down the hall from the great gym. And I'm very confident that you guys will make this dance just as much exciting and fun as all the previous dances we had and not to mention the appropriate dress code! The dance will begin after lunch and you are to go to your homeroom and proceed from there. And that should be all for now, have fun!"

With another beep, the cafeteria was quiet, then it broke into a mix of noises. Peoples walking around, knives and forks clinging together, groups of peoples talking all at once. All sorts of noises. Kagome seemed to be extra excited. Kikyo allow a grin to cross her face. The dance will be perfect.

* * *

Wow...that was long. oO Well, errr...it was long for me! And this chappie didn't take long for me update either! Know what that means? I'm not lazy anymore :coughyeahrightcough: Anyways, hows ya like my second chappie? Let me know in ya reviews. XD Fine then...don't review, just thought you peoples were nice. Just kidding, LoL. XD

* * *


End file.
